El Odio es Paralelo al Amor
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: Capítulo 29: el fic se acabó aki, haré un especial de final alternativo xDD sper q os alla gustado tanto como a mi bss Lean y dejen muxos Reviews! xDDD Arigato Gozaimashu!
1. Motivos de Venganza

_**Motivos de Venganza**_

Lo odiaba como a nadie, esa maldita organización le había arrebatado a su hermanito, casi asesinado a su otro hermano, los odiaba, odiaba por entero a esa organización. Le parecía bien que buscasen poder… en cierta manera los admiraba por ello, y por poder tenerlo y usarlo, pero no admitía que ellos usasen de ese modo a las personas que más tuvieron que sufrir en su vida para que ellos obtuviesen sus objetivos. Jamás les dejaría hacerlo. Los encontraría y vengaría a su hermanito, les encontraría y les haría pagar por la vida de la personas que más le importaba a su niño lágrimas, les haría pagar por todas las muertes que habían llevado acabo sin una justificación… el poder no justifica esos actos y ella se los haría pagar.

No obtuve el permiso para salir, más bien todo lo contrario, se me prohibió rotundamente vengarme.. si lo hacía sería considerada una renegada de la Arena, por lo que sería perseguida y asesinada.. pero era eso o vivir odiando, no.. no iba a vivir odiando, me vengaría y acabaría con ese odio que me profesaban.. aunque muriese intentándolo, me llevaría conmigo a cuantos pudiese, sabía el nombre de algunos de sus miembros, los había estudiado a fondo, y aún así sabía que los datos que supiese de ellos no me servirían de mucho al luchar contra ellos, es más seguramente antes de hacerles algo acabaría en la tumba, pero es algo que debía hacer de todas maneras.

Aproveché la estancia del Kazekage en el hospital y que todos andaban demasiado ocupados vigilándole y aumentando la protección en la villa, fui a visitarle como todos los días cambiando algo… le dije que le quería, que, aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho o mostrado realmente, yo le quería, siempre sería mi querido hermanito pequeño. Él me miró algo ruborizado y supo que aquello era una despedida, supo que aunque dijera algo no me haría cambiar de idea y por despedida me abrazó.. es de las pocas veces que nos hemos mostrado lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.. a mi 2º hermano le deje una nota en su habitación, él estaba fuera por misiones y la única manera que encontré fue dejándole una nota de despedida.

Partí esa misma noche, protegida por la arena y la noche, no tenía claro hacia dónde debía dirigirme, la villa de la Nieve.. ahí había rumores de haber visto a algunos miembros.. pero de eso hacía un tiempo, pero era la única pista que tenía para seguirles… así que cogí una capa y me dirigí hacia allí, la nieve… hacía años que no veía la nieve..


	2. Viaje a otro País

_**Viaje a otro País**_

El viaje había sido largo, quizás demasiado largo, las provisiones eran escasas, tenía que llegar pronto a algún pueblo o no podría seguir mucho más, había cruzado las fronteras.. si, pero se no llegaba a algún pueblo u hostal no es que pudiese seguir mucho más. Las ropas las llevaba algo raídas, el pelo hecho un asco, y estaba algo polvorienta por la arena en el desierto y eso, hacía casi una semana y pico que había salido de su aldea con el único motivo de vengarse, pero con la falta de fuerzas empezó a pensar que quizás aquello no fuese lo que realmente quería, había huido por venganza de su aldea, había llegado hasta ahí con esa única idea en la cabeza, terminar con ellos, pero esa idea empezaba a tambalearle.. no, no era la idea la que se tambaleaba, era ella la que se tambaleaba hasta caer desfallecida al suelo, hacía un par de días que no comía y en toda la semana no había dormido más de 9 h. generalmente eso no era ningún problema, pero no estaba acostumbrada a los cambios de temperatura que había experimentado en este viaje, su vista se turbaba cuando trataba de levantarse del suelo y las fuerzas se le iban, se arrimo a uno de los árboles y se acurruco entre las raíces y s tapo con la capa cerrando los ojos, lo único que podía hacer era tratar de dormir un poco y recuperar algo de fuerza para continuar, y así se fue quedando dormida…

Oyó unas voces.. sonaban rudas y potentes, notó que sólo había dos personas, una de ellas parecía el que mandaba, el otro estaba protestándole, comentando que porqué no la mataban o la saqueaban. Fue cuando notó que le faltaban sus cosas y que estaba tumbada y tapada con una gruesa capa que la mantenía caliente. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos con la intención de descubrir quienes eran, pero no pudo, la habían vendado, atado y amordazado, cómo único recurso se revolvió en esa capa para indicarles que estaba despierta. Ante su intento notó como unas manos fuertes y firmes la ayudaban a erguirse y más o menos sentarse, cuando estaba así oyó cómo el que había sugerido que la matasen le protestaba al otro que qué estaba haciendo, fue cuando noté como la cinta que me mantenía los ojos tapados era desatada y caía hasta quedar en mi regazo, fue entonces cuando, tras acostumbrar mi vista a la luz tenue de una hoguera distinguí sus figuras, mi cara se torno en gesto de odio hacia ellos, Kisame Hoshigaki e Itachi Uchiha.

Kisame: ves? Sería mejor que me dejases matarla.. además parece que es de la arena, no es de ahí uno de los Bijuus que cogimos??

Temari: (aumentando su odio hacia Kisame)

Itachi: si, el Shukaku… de todas formas no podemos dejarla ahí en medio del camino… nos la llevaremos hasta el primer pueblo… allí ya veremos que hacemos con ella (mirando a Temari de arriba abajo analizándola)

Temari no podía creer lo que oía, se negaba a creer que esos que destruyeron la vida de aquellos a los que quería ahora se mostrasen benevolentes. Podía liberarse sin ninguna dificultad, sin necesidad de recurrir a ninguna técnica sino con la katana de viento.. pero aunque lo hiciese, esa sería su única arma, y contra ellos sabía que sólo con una katana no podría hacer absolutamente nada, uno, quizás dos cortes, su única salida era obedecer y eso la irritaba y enfurecía aún más.

Kisame: ¿Crees que es bueno que la llevemos a esta allí? Sabes lo que pasaría si uno de esos dos la ve, ¿no?

Itachi: no te pongas así Kisame, la dejaremos antes de verles

Kisame: (cogiendo su zamba y colocándomela bajo el cuello) es mejor rebanársela..

Temari: (alzando un poco la cabeza estirando el cuello)

Kisame: así no sería una molestia.. (mirándole con sorna y ella con odio)

Itachi: no, la llevaremos con nosotros, no supone problema alguno, tu Samehada tendrá alimento gratuito

Kisame: si, eso es verdad (acercándola un poco más mientras ella notaba que sus pocas fuerzas empezaban a abandonarla de nuevo)

Itachi: bueno… quítale esa mordaza Kisame, seguramente nuestra querida kunoichi querrá ofrecernos algunas palabras (observándola divertido)

Kisame: (alza un poco la samehada volviendo a cargársela a la espalda y le suelta la mordaza a temari) jejeje

Temari: (acostumbrándose un poco a no tener esa cuerda en la boca mientras observaba a la pareja) …

Itachi: bien, vas a contestar a lo que te preguntemos, has entendido? Si tus respuestas nos resultan de agrado puede que Kisame te de algo de comer.. ¿entiendes?

Temari: … (mirándole con irá, deseaba pegarle, pegarla hasta hartarse, pero no conseguiría hacerlo, así que simplemente afirmo con la cabeza)

Itachi: bien, quiero saber ahora mismo, tu nombre, tu rango, y el por qué de que una kunoichi de la Arena este sola en el país de la Nieve

Temari: jounin, mis motivos y mi nombre no son de vuestra incumbencia

El precio que tendría que pagar por no responderles tenía muy claro cual sería, la muerte, tortura… se esperaba cualquier cosa, esos seres cuya crueldad contra los demás no tenía límite siempre que estorbasen en su obtención de poder… Pero ella no les diría nada, su nombre les serviría para extorsoniar a la Arena y no iba a tolerarlo, cuando salió de su villa sabía que no podía contar con ella para salir de apuros y no pensaba hacerlo, esos dos no obtendrían nada de sus labios… ni siquiera por comida que era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos.


	3. Amabilidad

_**Amabilidad**_

Pagó cara su insolencia, un buen puñetazo por parte de Kisame que hizo que cayese hacia atrás, no gritó, no se quejó, se había golpeado también la cabeza contra el suelo y se había abierto una brecha, además del corte en el labio que le había hecho el puñetazo. Así tendida miraba con odio a Kisame, como queriendo matarle con la mirada, este como respuesta a su mirada la alzó cogiéndola del pelo y volviéndola a sentar.

Kisame: será mejor que contestes chica

Itachi: cálmate Kisame (observando a Temari), Kisame se emociona demasiado, ahora, dinos algo que nos satisfaga…

Temari: (pasando de observar a Kisame que se estaba preparando para darme otro puñetazo a Itachi, que me observaba paciente a que le diese una respuesta) Temari

Itachi: que más, que haces por aquí?

Kisame: (cogiéndome por el pelo elevándome la cara) responde Temari (más que nombrándome, estaba escupiendo mi nombre)

Temari: nada, tenía los días libres y quise visitar un paisaje diferente (mirando a Kisame y bajando la mirada como podía para mirar a Itachi con firmeza, dando mayor apoyo a mis palabras)

Kisame: alguien que va de viaje de placer no va armado, y va mejor equipado para viajar

Temari: comprenderás que tras que atacaseis mi villa la seguridad ha aumentado, es normal viajar armado

Itachi: … Kisame, dale algo de comer, partiremos con el alba… puede que a Hidan le resultes de alguna utilidad, podremos divertirnos contigo

Divertirse.., le estremeció esa palabra, no esperaba encontrarse con ellos así, aún menos ser su mascota de viaje. En esa pareja estaba bien claro quien mandaba y quien obedecía. Kisame fue el encargado de buscar algo para la cena y de colocar un parámetro alrededor de dónde nos situábamos. Y mientras él estaba fuera Itachi no me quitaba la vista de encima.

Itachi: te escuece?  
Temari: el que (soltándolo lo más fríamente que podía)

Itachi: (acercándose a ella y agarrándole la barbilla para echar un mejor vistazo al corte del labio y la pequeña brecha de la cabeza) … tiene mal aspecto

Temari: (removiéndose en el sitio para que le quitase las manos de encima)

Itachi: estate quieta o no podré curarte esas heridas

Temari: nani?

Itachi: me dejas curártelas o no??

Temari: esta bien… (quedándose algo relajada mientras Itachi le curaba mientras lo observaba, no entendía por qué estaba curándola alguien que asesinó a todo su clan sin remordimientos)

Itachi: bien, ya esta.. cuando Kisame regresé te soltaremos y tomaras tus cosas, pero si intentas huir estás muerta, ¿entiendes? No tengo intención de hacer de niñera

Temari: esta bien, no huiré, obedeceré

La mirada que recibía en ese momento de Itachi mientras le daba el aviso no le produjo temor alguno, sino que le aportaba tranquilidad, mientras ella no podía dejar de mirarle con odio comprimido, deseaba acabar con ellos, pero si lo hacía le costaría más localizar a los otros, así que era mejor obedecer…


	4. Divertir

_**Divertir**_

Cuando kisame regresó empezó a discutirle a itachi el porqué de que tuviese las heridas curadas, y aún más le discutió que me soltase cuando volvió, Itachi no le respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas y esto lo cabreó aún más, y volvió a intentar pegarme, pero Itachi lo paró, no entendí por qué había parado a su compañero, se suponía que era su prisionera, ¿no? Tanta benevolencia por su parte me desconcertaba, no pensaba agradecérselo, no iba a agradecer nada a uno de los culpables de destruir mi vida, Gaara recuperándose en el hospital, Chiyo-baasama enterrada por dar su vida por Gaara, Asuma asesinado, cuantos más debían morir, no solo habían muerto personas que quería o conocía, sino que más personas habían muerto en sus manos. Se que eso es lo que decidimos al convertirnos en shinobis, pero tanto… tanto era algo que me negaba a creer.

A los cuatro días desde que me apresaron Kisame parecía bastante contento, pronto llegaríamos a un pueblo, y se suponía que allí estarían también Kakuzu y Hidan.. no se a quien le tenía más odio. Kisame no dejaba de comentar como se iban a "divertir", me estremecía solo escuchándole e Itachi lo único que hacía era vigilar que estuviese con ellos y no escapase. Empezaba a tener miedo.. era diferente al que sentía de pequeña a Gaara, diferente al que me tenía a mí misma por la noche, sabía de que eran capaces y su forma de "diversión" me atemorizaba.

Era el quinto día de viaje cuando llegamos al pueblo, no se veía un alma por las calles, di que aún era muy de madrugada, sin embargo se oía como empezaba el pueblo a despertar. Se suponía que ese par estaban al otro lado del pueblo, cuánto más avanzábamos más me costaba. Pero aún así mantuve su paso.. fuese lo que fuese no había otra salida. Aún así lo notaron, Kisame empezó a agrandar sus "diversiones" e Itachi me miraba más de vez en cuando que antes.

Pronto los vimos, y el miedo que sentía se vio disipado por la arrogancia y el odio aumentó aún más al verlos. Itachi y Kisame los saludaron y su saludo fue respondido. Kisame me tiró de rodillas delante de Kakuzu y Hidan y estos se me quedaron mirando.

Hidan: y esta?

Kisame: una sorpresa en el camino, nos la encontramos de camino (con una sonrisa… bastante inquietante)

Kakuzu: y para qué la habéis traído? No sabéis rebanarle el pescuezo vosotros solos?

Kisame: no es eso… no te has fijado en su placa? Kunoichi de la Arena..

Hidan: y qué más da? Tenemos suficiente lío como para tener que cuidar de esa cría

Temari: (deseando cortarle ese maldito cuello a Hidan)

Kisame: si, pero hace tiempo que no nos divertimos…

Kakuzu: idiota, qué mayor placer que cortar cuellos?

Hidan: (mirando detenidamente a Temari evaluando cuánto podrían divertirse) … bueno el cuello lo tiene bonito.. me preguntó como quedará siendo bañado por su sangre..

Itachi: de todas formas, mejor vayamos al hostal de las afueras.. no tengo la menor intención de aguantar este frío mucho más..

Hidan: (echando otro vistazo) bien, vamos..

El hostal no estaba muy mal.. y parecía que allí los conocían por el trato que les dieron.. Piedieron cuatro habitaciones, de lo que deduje q me tocaría aguantar a uno de ellos al menos una vez diaria durante todo el tiempo que estuviesemos allí.


	5. La Diversión de Kakuzu

_**La Diversión de Kakuzu**_

Estaba atemorizada, la habían metido en una de las cuatro habitaciones, parecía ser que iban a discutir sus turnos de "diversión", mientras ella no podía hacer nada, sus armas estaban ahí pero habían sido selladas, al igual que la habitación. Su furia iba aumentando a cada segundo. Mientras trataba de idear un modo de salir de ahí notó cómo la puerta de la habitación se habría y uno de ellos entraba, inconscientemente se giró a observar quién era y se encontró directamente con los ojos de Kakuzu, en el mismo instante en que su esmeralda mirada se cruzó con la de Kakuzu un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. En seguida volvió a girarse mirando por el cristal del balconcillo del cuarto. Oyó sus pasos acercándose a ella, notó su aliento en la nuca y otro escalofrío acompañado de ligeros temblores no perceptibles para él, pero más que notables para ella. La solo presencia de Kakuzu le provocaba cierto temor y de eso él si se daba cuenta..

Kakuzu: (colocándose tras ella dejando que su aliento llegase a la nuca de ella) bueno.. ¿Cómo podría divertirme contigo?

Temari: (tratando de seguir pareciendo segura y con voz firme) esa es decisión tuya, se supone que yo he de permitir que cumplas tus "diversiones" conmigo..

Kakuzu: si.. pero para mi la diversión es poder asesinar y vender luego sus inertes cuerpos por altas sumas de dinero.. puede que cobrase mucho dinero por un cuerpo como el tuyo.. (girándola hacia él y acariciándole una mejilla)

Temari: (mantenía su mirada firme y su cara era como si se tratase del rostro de una muñeca, sin expresión alguna, sin embargo, interiormente ella se sentía sin fuerzas, con miedo) puede que a tus compañeros no les guste que me mates antes de que ellos se diviertan, ¿no crees?

Kakuzu: puede... pero también puede que les resulte más divertido con un cadáver..

Temari: (notando un ligero sudor frío)

Kakuzu: (sacando una espada corta y haciéndole un leve corte en el cuello, no profundo pero si notable) es mejor que duermas.. puede que sea tu última noche con vida..

Temari: (estremeciéndose de nuevo)

No mostraría su miedo, tenía su orgullo, por más que él tratase de intimidarla, de atemorizarla, ella no le dejaría obtenerlo. Sabía que sus amenazas era más que sencillo que se cumpliesen, pero también podía ser que no, por ahora decidió que lo soportaría un tiempo más, si quería que durmiese y matarla entonces adelante. Se tumbó en un lado de la cama tras quitarse el yukata dejándose puesto el yukata blanco usado como ropa interior femenina, mientras Kakuzu no apartaba los ojos de ella. Temari trataba de estar tranquila, pero no podía dormirse, cerró los ojos, agudizando sus sentidos al máximo, alerta a cualquier movimiento que Kakuzu pudiese realizar, cualquier movimiento que le indicase que iba a morir. Pero no más oyó un ligero ruido y al abrir los ojos se lo encontró de cara con la misma espada corta puesta a la altura de su cuello. Inmediatamente su cara se quedó helada, su respiración pareció interrumpirse, ni si quiera podía realizar sonido alguno, la voz se le había ido, y tampoco pudo moverse.

Kakuzu sonrió satisfecho, el miedo la invadía ahora, su objetivo se había cumplido, ahora sería el turno de Kisame, el turno para las torturas. Se guardó la espada corta y se fue dirección a la puerta, antes de salir la miró una vez más..

Kakuzu: que duermas bien... (ocultando una sonrisa que sería capaz de cortar el riego sanguíneo de cualquiera)

Temari estaba helada, tratando de serenarse a ella misma como podía, pensando en sus hermanos. Kankurô estaría cabreadísimo con ella y estaría revolucionando todo la villa.. y Gaara.. quizás ya le hubiesen dado el alta y estuviese ocupando el sillón de su despacho soportando a los miembros del consejo... Los echaba de menos, más de lo que se permitía admitir, no ante los demás, simplemente no se lo permitía a sí misma. Y así, con recuerdos con sus hermanos, su corazón recuperó el ritmo, el temor empezó a desaparecer y consiguió conciliar el sueño..


	6. La Diversión de Kisame

_**La Diversión de Kisame**_

No había dormido, alguna pequeña cabezada alterada por imágenes de Kakuzu y su espada corta… Fue al baño y se lavó la cara, se dio una pequeña ducha y se vistió, con unos pantalones piratas negros y un top negro a juego. Tras revisar sus cosas se sentó en un sillón enfocado hacia las puertas del balcón, sabía que no tardaría en recibir otra visita… era cuestión de tiempo de que otro entrase y mientras ella no podía hacer desaparecer por completo el miedo que le había inflingido Kakuzu, se auto mentalizaba de que no iba a pasar nada que no se hubiese imaginado antes. Mientras trataba de recordar a sus hermanos e imaginarse que estarían haciendo en esos momentos notó una presencia a su espalda y como las fuerzas empezaban a desvanecerse de nuevo, sabía quién producía aquello..

Temari: Kisame.. es que tu estúpida espada no deja de comer ni por asomo?

Kisame: ju, tranquila.. pronto dejará de alimentarse de tu chakra… se alimentara de ti… (con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre acompañada por esa frase)

Temari: (continúo sentada mirando la calle desde detrás del cristal, si la zamba iba a seguir así un rato ella no se movería, sería entregarle más chakra)

Kisame: sabes lo que voy a hacer contigo, ¿cierto?

Temari: si, algo que llevabas queriendo hace tiempo, torturarme hasta la extenuación (levantándose del sillón y poniéndose frente Kisame) adelante..

No pudo ni llegar a levantar la mirada a la altura de la de Kisame antes de recibir un golpe en el estómago que la doblo dejándose caer al suelo escupiendo algo de sangre. Kisame la estiró en el suelo atándola bien en cruz, y sacando la vaina de una katana empezó a fustigar con todas sus fuerzas contra la espalda de ella, mientras ella lanzaba al principio unos gritos que se llegaban a oír a varios metros alrededor del hostal, tras unos quince o así solo vomitaba sangre o bilis.. se había dislocado los brazos y ya no sentía nada en la espalda; Kisame al notarlo se levantó y dejo de fustigarla, a cambio, sacó la katana de la vaina y mirando bien el filo lo clavo cerca del hombro derecho con bastante fuerza. Temari reaccionó con otro grito. Y así durante prácticamente seis horas, cuando dejaba de gritar Kisame se enzarzaba con otro zona. Temari estaba a punto de desmayarse del dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Kisame la observó cuando se aburrió de ella, debido a que esta ya no reaccionaba a casi nada que le hiciese, era como un cadáver.. Limpio la katana y volvió a proteger su zamba entre las vendas y salió del cuarto dejando a Temari ahí tirada en un estado peor que la propia experiencia que la muerte, el instante intermedio en que ni estas vivo ni estas muerto…


	7. La Diversión de Hidan

_**La Diversión de Hidan**_

Desde que Kisame se había ido Temari se había vuelto a encajar los brazos en su sitio como había podido, sin embargo no se había movido de donde la había dejado, había conseguido sentarse apoyándose contra la pared, veía las heridas, veía la sangre que derramaba, simplemente observaba, su mente no asimilaba como se encontraba, había pasado de sentir dolor a estar en trance, perdiendo la completa noción de todo lo que a su alrededor pasaba.

No notó como Hidan entraba en la habitación y se quedaba de pie mirándola delante de ella, no notó como él cogía su arma y le hacía un ligero corte por encima del pecho. Levantó ligeramente la mirada hacia Hidan, pero no le veía, y él mientras hacía un círculo rodeándola, mientras murmuraba algunas palabras para Jashin, el dios de su religión. Ella notó que su sangre la conectaba con él, y notaba lo que él se estaba haciendo, clavarse una lanza en el estómago. Volvió a gritar, los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, la boca se abrió en un grito estremecedor. Hidan estaba disfrutando al máximo, clavándose la lanza en distintos puntos del cuerpo y observando las reacciones de Temari.

En las habitaciones de al lado Kakuzu y Kisame apostaban cuánto aguantaría Temari antes de volver a desmayarse o moría de dolor. Itachi mientras miraba algo inquieto la pared contigua a la habitación en que Hidan estaba torturando de nuevo a Temari. Cada vez los gritos se oían algo más bajos, reflejos de un dolor indescriptible al menos que lo sufrieras en tus propias carnes.

Kisame: hey, Itachi, en tu turno usarás el saa ringan? Podrías hacerle rememorar todo esto… jejejeje

Kakuzu: me pregunto cuánto puede llegar a soportar esa chica

Itachi: xD disfrutaste mucho torturándola, ¿eh Kisame? Se veía que la tenias ganas…

Kisame: jajajaja, si, es una maldita niñata engreída..

Kakuzu: tú no tienes ganas de jugar con ella Itachi?

Itachi: … claro que sí, (mostrando una sonrisa) pero aún tengo que esperar a que Hidan termine con su "diversión"…

Hidan seguía con su ritual, disfrutando cada acto, cada movimiento, cada grito de ella y cada expresión de dolor que se mostraba en el rostro de ella. Ella ya no trataba de mirarle, mantenía los ojos cerrados para "aliviarse" un poco la sensación de dolor, no podía más, no resistía nada más, y Hidan se dio cuenta y terminó su ritual a Jashin. La observó orgulloso de su obra, se agachó y con un dedo tocó una de las heridas de ella y hurgó agrandándola sin atender al grito de Temari, se volvió a incorporar y se metió el dedo en los labios..

Hidan: me gustará divertirme contigo de nuevo… (yéndose al otro cuarto)

Cuando entró Kakuzu y Kisame lo miraron ansiosos por que les contase lo que había llevado acabo en su ritual, Itachi se levantó de la silla que había estado ocupando y se dirigió hacia la otra habitación.

Hidan: yo que tú esperaría… no creo que te sirva de mucho en estos momentos xD

Itachi: hay miles de formas de divertirse con una mujer Hidan.. (saliendo de la habitación y entrando en la de Temari)

Al entrar dirigió la mirada hacía una pared ensangrentada esperando ver el cuerpo de Temari ahí, pero no lo vio, siguió el camino de la sangre y se la encontró de pie dirigiéndose hacia el baño.a mirada haci la de Temari)

divertirse con una mujer Hidan.. (saliendo de la habitaci

ndose la lanza en distintos puntos del cuerpo y observando las reaaciones de Temari.


	8. Sunagakure en Alerta

_**Sunagakure en Alerta**_

Gaara estaba hecho una auténtica furia, aún no le habían dado el alta y había vuelto al despacho, cuando ya tenía a todos los ninjas trabajando organizadamente en diferentes asuntos. Y al mismo tiempo se encarga de patrullar a veces con Kankurô o se dedicaba a entrenar en el manejo de la arena, al no tener al Shukaku el manejo de la arena le era muy difícil controlarla.

Kankurô manejaba sus tres marionetas por todo el desierto tratando de encontrarme y al mismo tiempo controlando que no hubiese nada raro. Había habido varios problemillas con algunos grupos de bandidos, pero no nada más importante que aquello. Los ninjas realizaban todas sus misiones y aún no habían terminado se dirigían a realizar la siguiente.

Por toda la villa había temor de un nuevo ataque, todos se sentían inseguros. Gaara trataba de cumplir con lo que se esperaba de él, pero aún estaba demasiado débil, no se acostumbraba a tener que dormir y eso le era un grave problema, ya que se llegaba a dormir hasta cuando estaba conversando con los miembros del consejo. Tsunade, la quinta Hokage de Konoha, había mandado a algunos de sus jounins para ayudar a la Arena un tiempo hasta que se regulasen.

Con la falta del Shukaku la barrera de arena que protegía la villa había desaparecido por lo que se había tenido que levantar una muralla para protegerla, tanto de asaltantes, como de tormentas.

Poco a poco la villa volvía a su normalidad, los de la Hoja volvían a su villa y Gaara ya dirigía con facilidad la villa y manejaba con sumo control la arena.lar a veces con Kankurtes asusntos,


	9. ¿La Diversión de Itachi?

**_¿La Diversión de Itachi?_**

Se quedó observándola viendo como avanzaba lentamente hacia el baño arrastrando los pies.. Itachi la observó sin saber si acercarse a ella o no, hasta que la ve resbalar cayendo de rodillas, y antes de que llegase a caer del todo el la había atrapado.

Itachi: estas bien? No puedes moverte, tienes que mantenerte en reposo (alzándola a modo nupcial y depositándola con cuidado en la cama)

Temari: (haciendo un gesto de dolor)

Itachi: no te muevas, ¿si? (yendo al baño a por un botiquín, volviendo rápidamente a la cama donde temari permanecía como la había dejado) me permitirás curarte?

Temari: (dirige su mirada perdida en el vacío hacia él en signo afirmativo)

Itachi: bien.. tendré que quitarte esa ropa…  
Temari: ok.. (notando las cálidas manos de Itachi rozarle la espalda buscando el bajo del top para quitárselo)

Itachi: es que esta cosa no se puede quitar o que? (frustrado por que entre la sangre pegajosa se le resbalaba y no podía quitarlo)

Temari: Itachi… ayúdame a incorporarme… me lo quito yo…

Itachi: ni de coña, como te muevas más terminaras desangrada..

Temari: se supone que tú tendrías que divertirte… no curarme… (incorporándose como podía y tratando de quitarse el top) … (mordiéndose el labio para no gritar consigue quitárselo)

Itachi: … túmbate… no me sirve de nada divertirme contigo en este estado…

Temari no volvió a abrir la boca, solo se mordía el labio de vez en cuando dejando a Itachi libre para hacer lo que tuviese que hacer… cualquier cosa le dejaba, no tenía fuerzas para oponérsele y le dejo hacer. Notaba sus manos cálidas por todo su cuerpo, recorriéndola suavemente. Notaba cómo su cuerpo se estremecía con cada contacto al mismo tiempo que notaba el agua oxigenada que le aplicaba a las heridas.

Itachi la observaba, cada suspiro o mini gemido que Temari dejaba salir de sus labios cada vez que le curaba alguna herida. Veía esa dorada piel resplandeciendo a pesar de que la sangre la cubría, notaba un leve cosquilleo cada vez que rozaba su piel.

Ambos estaban disfrutando del contacto de su piel contra la del otro, ambos deseando que no acabase.


	10. ¿Qué es Esto que Siento?

_**¿Qué es Esto que Siento?**_

Itachi había terminado de limpiarle las heridas, y la miraba con pesar, sabía que aquello era culpa suya, que él era el culpable de lo que le sucedía a Temari y de su actual estado. Estaba así observándolo ensimismado, en sus meditaciones, que se sorprendió al notar la mano de Temari acariciándole una de las suyas, en la que portaba su anillo.

Itachi: que pasa?

Temari: onegai… me llevas a la bañera? Quiero quitarme la sangre…

Itachi: … esta bien (cogiéndola de nuevo a modo nupcial hasta la bañera)

Temari: … (indicándole la ropa) me ayudas?

Itachi: ok… (ayudándola a quitarse el pirata y bueno… la ropa interior y abriendo el grifo para agua templada)

Temari: (solo se había quejado un par de veces mientras no le quitaba el ojo de encima) arigato Itachi… (cogiéndole una mano entre las suyas y acercándola a su mejilla)

Itachi: … de nada… al fin y al cabo es culpa mía…

Temari: … no digas eso, al fin y al cabo… la que salió para buscaros fui yo… (incorporándose un poco en la bañera, tapándole el agua solo de media cintura para abajo y cogiendo la cara de Itachi entre sus manos le deposita un casto beso) arigato

Ambos sintieron estremecerse, él deseaba abrazarla y besarla de verdad. Ella deseó ver el cuerpo al aire de Itachi. Él la ayudaba con una esponja liberándola de la sangre que cubría su dorada piel, notaba unos ligeros pinchazos en... (bah, para qué ponerlo? Ya lo sabéis). Estaba ensimismado observándola, viendo como se iba haciendo visible el dorado de su piel, seguía con los ojos cada curva perfecta de ella.

Mientras ella iba notando la mirada de él y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Temari: Itachi... (recuperando sus fuerzas, se incorpora y sale de la bañera) les dijiste que lo ibas a usar no es así? (mirándolo a los ojos)

Itachi: (observándola con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para contestar) si..

Temari: (saliendo del baño y cogiendo ropa y poniéndosela)

Itachi: (saliendo del baño, la mira ya vestida con un yukata de color morado y el pelo suelto, igual que cuando la encontraron en el camino) no voy a usarlo

Temari: (le mira con sorna) oh, vamos Uchiha, sé que efectos tiene tu Sharingan (acercándose a él lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de los de él hasta quedar a escasos cm de su rostro) no me dirás que eres tan débil como tu onni-chan (su mirada se había vuelto un reflejo del más profundo odio, el odio que había almacenado durante tanto tiempo y tragado desde que los encontró, estaba dejándolo salir) Sasuke-kun tiene una gran experiencia... y no me refiero solo al combate

Itachi: (la miro sorprendido, no sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas, por la forma de la que hablaba de Sasuke le dio a entender que ella y él ya habían.. Se cabreó, la cogió de una muñeca y la tiró con fuerza al suelo, con rabia) Sharingan!

Temari: (a pesar del daño que sintió al caer no le había apartado sus ojos de los del, y cuando le oyó, sonrió, acto seguido cayó de nuevo en trance, rememorando todo el dolor que le habían infligido antes, más un extra de dosis, la misma técnica que Itachi usó tiempo antes contra Kakashi)

Itachi la observó, la sonrisa de ella antes de hacerle la técnica le dejo en blanco, ella había dicho aquello para incitarle a usarla? O realmente era cierto lo que le había dicho.. La miró tendida en el suelo, gritando mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos a causa del inmenso dolor. Observando lo que le había hecho, y se sintió el peor de los seres al verla así.

Temari se encontraba notando cada ataque sobre su piel, sin que la sangre se derramará, pero sintiendo cada dolor antes producido, notaba la sensación de miles de katanas clavándose en su cuerpo a cada segundo.

Mientras tanto, los corazones de ambos rememoraban el contacto de la piel del otro.


	11. El Odio se Transforma en una Noche de Ll

_**El Odio se Transforma en una Noche de Lluvia**_

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que Itachi usará su Sharingan con Temari, el pobre se los había pasado tratando de que ella le mirara más de un segundo a los ojos para poder anularle los efectos de la técnica, cuando lo logró, Temari, en un acto reflejo, se le abrazó al cuello derramando alguna lágrima, él no sabía que hacer, si corresponderle al abrazo o que, lo que le dijo sobre Sasuke le había estado rondando demasiado por la cabeza.

Hidan mandó que se la llevarían unos Km. más con ellos, es decir, en sus términos, hasta que no llegasen al país del agua no la soltarían. Además de que se libraría de sus torturas durante el periodo, bueno... más o menos.. Durante el viaje no la llevarían atada, pero si bastante vigilada, aunque para gusto de los cuatro Akatsuki, Temari cocinaba platos sencillos pero que tonificaban bien el cuerpo y dejaban una sensación de bienestar.

Por fin empezaban a llegar, se notaba debido a que había varios precipicios y la vegetación y flora había ido en aumento al igual que sus tonalidades. Pero algo malo se les venía encima, principalmente por encontrarse en zona de barrancos, una tormenta fuerte se avecinaba (de estas que duran horas, y el agua cae con fuerza y sin cesar). Ellos pasaban bastante de ello, buscarían un refugio antes de que empezara.

La noche se les echó encima antes de que encontrasen alguno y la tormenta empezaba a notarse. Avanzaban con algún trastabilleo, patinaban de vez en cuando y aún no habían encontrado el famoso refugio. En uno de esos resbalones Temari notó como el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies, notó un vacío a su alrededor, y antes de que llegase a gritar u algo ya se estaba cayendo al vació, oyó una voz y luego ya no notó nada más.

Se despertó de repente, sobresaltada, se encontró con que estaba en una cueva, cerca de una pequeña hoguera, su ropa extendida en unas piedras secando (estaba con el yukata blanco). Miró con más detenimiento el interior de la cueva. Se fijó en una figura oscura empapada tumbada boca a bajo cerca de la ropa, cogió un shuriken y se acercó un poco más al cuerpo y se dio cuenta de quién era. El Uchiha estaba inconsciente en el suelo, le tocó la cara, estaba caliente. No se lo pensó dos veces, agarró a Itachi y se lo cargó a la espalda hasta depositarlo cerca del fuego, se rasgo el yukata hasta por encima de las rodillas e hizo paños con él que mojo colocándoselos (por turnos) en la frente para bajarle la temperatura de la cara, acto seguido le despojo de la camiseta y de los pantalones dejándolos en la piedra junto a su ropa dejando que secase, le pasó otro paño por el cuerpo quitándole el exceso de agua. Se sentó cerca del fuego y apoyó la cabeza del Uchiha en sus rodillas controlándole de vez en cuando la temperatura. Notó que aquello no servía, la temperatura no le descendía, probó por otro método, comprobó si al menos la capa de él estaba seca, y para su alivio lo estaba, quitando un poco las esquinas que seguían húmedas, se volvió hacia el Uchiha y se quitó el yukata al completo quedando solo en ropa interior de un tono morado y sus típicas mallas de red, se tumbó a su lado abrazándole por la espalda y los tapó con la capa, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que así le bajase la fiebre, que por la mañana "su" Uchiha estuviese recuperado. Y mientras sin percatarse de ello, acariciaba memorizando cada contorno del torso desnudo del Uchiha, hasta que finalmente cayó rendida al sueño.


	12. La Lluvia y Caricias Oscuras

_**La Lluvia y Caricias Oscuras**_

Itachi se movió, estaba empezando a despertarse, su respiración ya era más relajada, notó un calor en su cuerpo, unos brazos rodeándole, más no sabía de quién se trataba. Entre abrió los ojos y se encontró a escasos milímetros de los labios de la joven Kunoichi, abrió los ojos un poco más tratando de asimilar que la tenía abrazada a él, en ropa interior ambos y tapados con su capa. Pero por más que el Uchiha trataba de recordar, solo consiguió acordarse de tirarse tras temari y llegar a la cueva, montar el fuego y poner ropa a secar… ahí acababan sus recuerdos.

Temari suspiró levemente, rozando su aliento los labios del Uchiha, ronroneo un poquito y se abrazó más al Uchiha, quedando piel contra piel, solo dividida por la malla de red.

Itachi enrojeció al sentir el pecho de la joven pegado a su cuerpo, y sus caderas tan cerca de las suyas.. No sabía si moverse por temor a despertarla, aunque tampoco es que le apeteciese demasiado..

Temari abrió los ojos con pereza y se vio hundida en los ojos del Uchiha, se quedó helada..

Temari: o-oyaho Itachi… (tratando de no ponerse como un tomate)

Itachi: oyaho.. por qué…?

Temari: (destapándose solo a ella y poniéndose en pie) tenias fiebre alta cuando recupere el conocimiento… solo trate de bajártela… (agachándose y tocándole la frente) y lo conseguí

Itachi: arigato.. (incomparándose) ugh..

Temari: qué pasa Itachi? (arrodillándose frente a él y examinándolo con mayor detenimiento) tienes el codo dislocado..

Itachi: si.. lo he notado..

Temari: (le ayuda a incorporarse un poco y se pone entre sus piernas) va a doler un poco… gomen.. (le paso los brazos x el cuello y se irguió un poco, casi quedando los pechos a la altura de la cara de Itachi, le cogió el brazo y tiró provocando que el hueso del codo volviera a su lugar)

Itachi: (no grito, taba demasiado ocupado observando … (ne, ya lo sabéis… ¬¬ somos pervertids en potencia xD) y la agarro fuerte con el brazo q tenía acercándose algo más a ella)

Temari: … (bajando un poco y cruzando los brazos tras su cuello, notando como se calmaba la respiración de él e iba aflojando un poco con el otro brazo) sumimasen Itachi… (la acarició un poco la cabeza, enredando un poco los dedos con su coleta)

Itachi: (que mantenía la cabeza hundida en el cuello de ella, jugaba con la mano del brazo buena acariciándole la espalda bastante sensualmente)

Ambos notaban como sus respiraciones empezaban a ser rítmicas, sus manos buscaban la piel de otro con frenesí. Pero Itachi se detuvo separándola de él y mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella fijo sus orbes esmeraldas en ellos y le mantuvo la mirada, tratando de escrutar que le ocurría ahora a Itachi.

Itachi: por qué conoces a Sasuke… que has hecho con él? (refiriéndose principalmente a si había hecho… con él)

Temari: (lo miró algo divertida, curvó la espalda como un tigre cuando va a saltar sobre su presa, con unas líneas muy sensuales para el Uchiha) en serio quieres que te diga lo que hice con él, cada una de las cosas? (diciéndolo con una voz dulce, suave y sumamente sensual)

Itachi: (la miró con más ímpetu, delineando cada curva que delineaba esa figura ante él, y volviendo a escrutar en los ojos de ella) …

Temari: dime Itachi… seguro que quieres saberlo? (acercándose más a él hasta que este cayó de espaldas quedando tumbado y ella aprovechó para colocarse encima de él, quedando a la altura de su pelvis, suspirando levemente sobre el cuerpo de Uchiha, desde su zona íntima, muy despacito, por su torso, (hizo un leve movimiento que el uchiha siguió con la mirada) llegó hasta su rostro, pero se entretuvo por su cuello rozando sus labios con el cuello de él) en serio deseas que te cuente que i.e. con tu nii-san?

Itachi: (se estaba poniéndome… (vale lo digo ¬¬) cachondo, tenerla así encima de él le estaba provocando… (bueno eso, que su miembro… "eso" ¬//¬) notó como ahora los labios de ella pasaban sobre los suyos sin llegar a tocarlos, notando su respiración) si.. (muy cachondo el pobre..)

Temari: (le mostró una sonrisa juguetona rozando sus labios con los de él, en la comisura de la boca de este, para luego apartarse de encima de él) absolutamente nada, apenas si llegue a luchar contra él una vez.. (se va a por su ropa y mira su yukata) … alguna información más Ita-kun? (cogiendo el yukata morado y corándolo en dos piezas, una falda y un top ajustado, atándose el obi como siempre, de espaldas al Uchiha que se había incorporado algo cabreado pero sobre todo calentito…)


	13. Tentaciones Abiertas a la Imaginación

_**Tentaciones Abiertas a la Imaginación**_

Temari terminó de atarse el obi y miró en su bolsa haber si tenía algo que pudiesen comer, pero solo tenía un par de barritas de chocolate..

Itachi se había sentado al lado del fuego tapándose con la capa ya que su… se notaba más de lo que debía… Trataba de borrar de su cabeza las imágenes que acababa de tener ante él.

Temari: Ita-kun.. solo hay un par de barritas de chocolate… ¿quieres? (con una ya en la boca, agarrada con los dientes por un extremo)

Itachi: (palideció.. su mente imaginó que esa barrita era otra cosa…) ok..

Temari: (se acerca y se la da sentándose a su lado, pero a una cierta distancia) creo que para mañana la tormenta habrá pasado.. (frotándose las manos que se le estaban enfriando)

Itachi: si… eso espero.. (mirándola) tienes frió? (la cogió del brazo antes de que le contestara y la atrajo hacia sí, pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro y tapándola también con la capa)

Temari: (enrojeciendo un poco sin que Itachi lo notase) arigato…

Itachi: a ti… me bajas la fiebre y me recolocas el codo.. podrías haber aprovechado para largarte.. ¿Por qué te quedas? Y encima cuidándome..

Temari: pues… si hubiese huido no podría lograr lo que quiero.. además tenía que cuidar de ti… tu me curaste, es una manera de agradecértelo..

Itachi: vaya… y que es lo que quieres Temari?

Temari: yo… quiero vengar a mi hermano, a Shikamaru… quiero acabar con aquellos que han destruido lo que quiero…

Itachi: … (flaqueando un poco) eso me incluye, no? Mayor razón para que te vayas y te hagas lo suficientemente fuerte, ya has visto de que somos capaces..

Temari: no seas idiota Itachi, no me voy a ir, sería cobarde por mi parte, y seguramente alguno de vosotros me mataría antes de que regresará, por otro lado no puedo regresar… se me ordenó rotundamente que no fuese a por vosotros, no se me permite salir de la villa, he faltado a la orden de mi Kazekage.. soy como una renegada… (recordándoles de nuevo y sintiendo que volvería a llorar, últimamente le pasaba demasiado)

Itachi: (pasando de rodearla con un brazo a abrazarla contra su pecho) lo siento…

Temari: (aferrándose a él dejando las lágrimas libres de salir)

Itachi: (notando encoger su corazón) Temari… (acariciándole el pelo un poco y separándola un poco mirándola a los ojos) no llores más Temari… onegai.. (secándoselas con la mano) venga… sonríe, déjame ver esa sonrisa de antes… (volviendo a notar su… (ya sabéis que jolines ¬//¬))

Temari: (trata de sonreír pero no puede, y vuelve a abrazarse ella e él)

Itachi: (la aparta de él y la besa, primero un beso algo casto… y luego con pasión)


	14. Lo que la Tormenta Anuncia

**_Lo que la Tormenta Anuncia…_**

Temari se había quedado a cuadros… no sabía como reaccionar… se suponía que ella lo odiaba, se suponía que él debía vigilarla, y bueno… "divertirse" era parte de eso? De su "diversión"? que debía hacer? En los últimos días su odio había denigrado hacia otro sentimiento que le costaba comprender, nunca había llegado a conocerlo…

Itachi se separó de ella, la notaba dudar, sentía que no debería haber hecho eso… pero algo le pedía que lo hiciese… La miró sin saber que decirle por lo que había hecho, sin saber que decirle, sin saber nada…

Temari le miró algo confusa, no sabía que debía hacer, pero su cuerpo reaccionó solo, se acomodo un poco a Itachi y sin saber bien que hacía fue ella la que le besó a él.

Él no se lo esperaba, pero no tardo en corresponderle el beso mientras la abrazaba por las caderas atrayéndola más hacia sí.

Temari: (separándose un poco de él para poder tomar aire) Ita-kun.. ¿Por qué es parte de tu "diversión"? (mirándolo, tratando de escrutar en él con la mirada, suplicando interiormente que no fuese eso)

Itachi: (la miró, no sabía si decirle que era en realidad porque ni él sabía muy bien porque..) si...

Temari: bien.. (volviéndolo a besar)

No le importaba que fuera… si eso era lo que él decía que era adelante.. de todas formas su cuerpo reaccionaba solo ante él, deseaba que le acariciase, necesitaba de sus caricias, de su piel, de sus labios…

Él se maldecía por dentro por tamaña excusa.. pero deseaba tanto vislumbrar esa piel dorado de nuevo al aire, sentir sus labios jugando con los suyos, sus suspiros…

Volvieron a besarse, cada vez con más intensidad, como si sus vidas dependieran de esos besos, recorriendo con las manos el cuerpo del otro, él la espalda de ella, y ella el torso desnudo de él. Notaba como las manos de él iban deshaciendo las piezas que anteriormente pertenecieron a un yukata, desprendiéndolas, deseando ver esa piel mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello.

Ambos empezando a tener un calor.. (bueno eso…), sofocante.

Itachi volvió a notar su.. ejem.. miembro endurecerse de nuevo… y Temari lo notó en su entrepierna, se quedó muy, muy, muy cortada. Itachi estaba que se salía, necesitaba hacerla suya YA


	15. La Diversión de Él es un Problema para

_**La Diversión de Él es un Problema para Ella**_

Temari estaba muy cortada, muy, muy cortada. Lo que estaba notando la había dejado helada, miró a Itachi, sus ojos mostraban temor, pero no tenía opción, era la prisionera de Itachi en esos momentos, y tendría que hacer lo que el quisiera, notó las cálidas manos de su Uchiha subiendo por sus muslos lentamente, y su cuerpo pedía más de esas caricias.

Itachi acariciaba sus muslos subiendo lentamente, disfrutando de la piel de ella, haciéndole alguna marquita en el cuello, estaba como cegado por el placer de poder poseer a Temari, su mente no admitía más función que la de poseerla. Posó sus ojos en los de ella y se quedó helado, petrificado. La miró unos instantes más y le sonrió, retirando sus manos de las piernas de ella y posándolas en su espalda atrayéndola hacia sí en un tierno abrazo.

Temari se le abrazó al cuello, temblaba ligeramente, estaba asustada, su odio se había transformado en algo que no entendía, ansiaba de la cercanía del Uchiha más que nada, y al mismo tiempo entendía que eso era imposible, que jamás podría estar así con él, así... ni siquiera comprendía de que forma quería estar con él.. Su vida siempre había sido cubierta por muertes, odios, mentiras, traiciones.. Nunca entendió de más, cualquier palabra como amor, amistad, compañerismo... entendía su concepto, pero apenas había empezado a experimentarlos. Miró al Uchiha, a ese Uchiha, asesinó de su propio clan, ese Uchiha miembro de la organización de Akatsuki, a ese Uchiha que la observaba con amor...

Itachi no podía dejar de abrazarla, de quererla entre sus brazos, de no separarse de ella, de su fragancia.. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que alejarse, incluso llegar a luchar hasta que uno de los dos muriese, lo que sentía la mataría, la separaría de él para siempre. Sabía que el propósito de Hidan de llevarla con ellos hasta allí era para asesinarla y que se produjese un conflicto entre la Arena y la Cascada. Por eso se lanzó tras ella, para mantenerla a salvo, pero debería volver en cuanto la tormenta amainase. Si tardaba demasiado los otros le buscarían y entonces se asegurarían de matarla, debía regresar con una muestra de que ella estaba muerta, para alejarla de la muerte. Sintió la mano de ella acariciarle tiernamente la mejilla y le sonrió, no quería pensar en tener que separarse de ella, hasta que la tormenta pasase disfrutaría de su presencia, de sus labios y de su aroma...

Temari estaba decidida, sabía que estaba traicionando lo que empezaba a comprender, pero debía permanecer con Itachi hasta que viese al líder de la organización. Mostraría sus armas a su debido tiempo. Ante todo, ella era kunoichi de la Arena, aunque hubiese faltado a una orden directa de su Kazekage y a la petición de un hermano, aunque no pudiese regresar o la matasen por hacerlo. Como kunoichi orgullosa cumpliría con su venganza.. Aunque implicase asesinar con sus propias manos a su Uchiha, sería ella la que acabase con su vida, nadie más que ella...


	16. Decisión para un Mañana

_**Decisión para un Mañana**_

Habían decidido dormir, cada uno a un lado de la hoguera, cada uno realizando su propia batalla interna, cada uno esperando el amanecer y poder partir. Pero Itachi encontraría un inconveniente, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Temari tumbarse a su lado, de espaldas a él, según le dijo ella para controlar que su fiebre no volviera a subir y porque tenía frío si no.. Itachi sonrió para sí mismo y la abrazó por detrás quedando ambos muy juntos. Ambos muy nerviosos consiguieron conciliar el sueño, bastante profundo para su nivel de nerviosismo (cualquier chica en el lugar de Temari hubiese hecho otra cosa con él xDDD).

Estaban muy a gusto dormidos, pero algo los despertó. Temari notó un fuerte estirón del pelo y se llevo las manos a él apretando fuerte mientras dejo escapar un fuerte grito que despertó a Itachi, demasiado tarde para él, ya que en el mismo instante en que despertó fue atado y amordazado.

Itachi recibió un par de patadas en el estómago provocando que escupiese sangre. Temari observaba a Itachi con lágrimas en los ojos, sus atacantes iban tapados, imposibles de identificar. Por más que intentase soltarse no podía, solo podía ver como le daban la paliza a Itachi. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? ¿Qué querían?

Lo siguiente que Itachi vio tras caer inconsciente era una especie de celda, estaba encadenado a la pared y muy magullado, miró a su alrededor buscando algo que le orientase, pero no pudo ver nada.

Temari había sido liberada, pero era retenida, es decir, la habían desatado y desarmado. Al parecer sus asaltantes eran ninjas Anbu de la Villa Oculta de la Cascada. Temari trataba de pensar algo con rapidez, algo que le permitiera salir de allí y llevarse a Itachi consigo, y al mismo tiempo fuese lo suficientemente creíble para que los dejasen marchar sin avisar a nadie más…


	17. Te Mostraré Cuales son mis Sentimientos

**_Te Mostraré Cuales son mis Sentimientos_**

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no había podido más que conseguir que le permitiesen verle unos 20 min. No se lo pensó demasiado. Quería verle, lo sacaría de ahí. Sabía que le esperaba si lo dejaba allí, le perdería, y sólo había una persona que pudiese arrebatarle la vida a Itachi, y esa persona, era ella.

Fue conducida a la celda en que lo tenían encerrado, no podría entrar, pero si verle..

Temari: ¡Itachi! ¿Itachi? ¿¡Estás ahí!? Ita.. (lo vio atado a la pared de la celda, como inconsciente, manchado de sangre y todo magullado) No.. No puede ser.. ¿Itachi..? Contesta.. **¡ITACHI!**

Itachi: ¿Temari? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Temari: ah! (girándose de espaldas a él, las lágrimas se le saltaban solas de los ojos, no podía impedirlo) _"tonta, tonta.. ¿por qué estoy llorando ha sido terrible.. pensé que había perdido a Itachi.. estaba tan asustada.. yo.. ¿desde cuándo me he convertido en una llorona?"_

Itachi: (interrumpió sus pensamientos, se soltó y la abrazó atreves de los barrotes de la celda) lo siento temari.. no llores.. lo siento…  
Temari: (notó como empezaba a besarla por el nacimiento de su cuello provocándole un intenso sonrojo, pero le apartó enseguida levantándose y mirándole firme) Eres mi enemigo Itachi… _"eres un miembro de Akatsuki… por eso somos enemigos…"_ pero..confío en ti _"mi verdadera intención no es enfrentarme a ti.. debe haber alguna razón… algún día la descubriré.."_ Aunque me uses confiaré en ti Itachi, aunque sea solo tu juguete Sólo quería que lo supieras Por ahora no puedo sacarte de aquí, por eso… necesito saber dónde encontrar a Kisame, Hidan y Kakuzu… son miembros anbu de la Villa de la Cascada.. yo no puedo hacer nada contra ellos, mis técnicas no son buenas contra el agua.. Pero… Itachi… no permitiré que mueras.. solo puedo matarte yo así que… mantente con vida hasta que vuelva.. Onegai.. (agachándose frente a él y tomando sus manos a través de los barrotes lo besa separándose segundos antes de que un guardia le avisará que debía irse)

Itachi: temari… esperaré con ansias ese momento.. (retirándose al fondo de la celda)

Ella fue obligada a salir y sus cosas le fueron entregadas, Itachi le había indicado dónde cuando le besaba, encontraría a Akatsuki y le ayudaría.. Su meta era poder matarle ella, nadie se interpondría en ello..


	18. La Esperanza de Poder Ayudarle

_**La Esperanza de Poder Ayudarle**_

Temari corría lo más rápido que podía, usaba su chakra para incrementar su velocidad, utilizaba el viento para orientarse. Tenía que encontrar a los Akatsuki antes de que ejecutasen a Itachi. Realmente poco le importaba a que miembro se encontrase, lo que quería era que sacasen a Itachi de allí.

Llevaba dos días de viaje, iba tan rápido como podía, las cosas empezaban a pintarse realmente mal, se estaba formando una nueva tormenta, pero mucho más larga. Tenía que llegar lo antes mejor, su mente vagaba en imágenes en las que Itachi era torturado como tantas veces le había visto torturar a otros a baki..

Tras casi dos días más llegó al punto que Itachi le había indicado.. La imagen era sobrecogedora, lo que vio era una especie de cementerio donde se erguía un enorme edificio (por denominarlo de algún modo), se oían gritos estremecedores, gritos que partían el alma a aquellos que tuviesen la mala fortuna de oírlos, ese lugar era lúgubre, el ambiente estaba enrarecido, había un intenso olor a putrefacción, daban auténticas ganas de vomitar. Aún así se aventuro a avanzar y entrar en ese "edificio", según Itachi tenía que haber algún miembro ahí dentro, aunque le costaba entender cómo podían sobrevivir ahí dentro, donde el olor era más denso y fuerte.

Ese lugar era cada vez más vomitivo.. pero las voces se iban haciendo más audibles, más estridentes. De repente noto movimiento por el pasillo que acaba de pasar, ese lugar era acojonante, no solo impresionante por realmente ese lugar impresionaba, si no que al mismo tiempo llegaba a estremecer cada hueso del cuerpo.

Deidara: vaya… una intrusa (apareciendo como de la nada)

Temari: (mirándola sorprendida) … Dei- Deidara? Tú eres Deidara no es así?

Deidara: si.. para tu desgracia soy Deidara..


	19. Pactar con el Diablo Pacto de Muerte

**_Pactar con el Diablo.. Pacto de Muerte con Akatsuki, su Alma, Parte de su Ritual de Muerte_**

Deidara: (le mira la placa) con que kunoichi de la arena… ¿Qué haces aquí? (alertando a todos los demás)

Temari: (estaba como petrificada, había empezado a sonar un pitido raro que la trastornaba) solo quiero buscar ayuda para salvar a Itachi… (cayendo de rodillas peor el ruido)

Tobi: (llegando junto a Zetsu) o.o

Zetsu: qué hace aquí?

Deidara: (mirándola desde arriba) ha dicho algo de Itachi..

Tobi: (cociéndola por el pelo levantándola un poco)

Temari: (mira un poco hacía él) Itachi, unos Anbu de la Cascada le capturaron.. lo tienen encadenado.. y el brazo derecho lo tiene herido..

Zetsu: (le coge la barbilla) niña, nos tomas por imbéciles? Podrías inventarte una excusa más convincente..

Temari: (le mira) no es mentira.. Itachi me dijo como llegar, me dijo quién es el líder… onegai no es mentira.. en apenas 3 días le ejecutaran a menos que vuelva con alguien para llevarla a la Arena, creen que lo capture.. pero Kisame y él me capturaron a mi, luego se juntaron con Hidan y Kakuzu.. onegai…

Deidara: encerrémosla junto a ellos..

Zetsu: … si……

Tobi: (agarrándola del cuello y llevándosela de ahí sin atender a las suplicas de Temari de que la ayudaran)

Fue encerrada en una especie de celda donde los gritos de agonía se oían con mayor intensidad, fue encerrada sin más, tirada en esa celda y abandonada ahí. Empezó a tratar d abrir pero esa celda le iba absorbiendo el chackra, solo podía usar de vez en cuando el chakra para disipar los gritos en sus oídos.

El tiempo ahí trascurría con una aparente lentitud increíble, no sabía que hacer para lograr que le creyeran. Si seguía ahí Miatre despertaría y eso no podía permitirlo, si no aguantaba ahí Itachi podría morir en otra celda.. Itachi.. Su Uchiha Itachi… ante su cabeza empezaron a verse las imágenes de Itachi, su cuerpo… su piel… esos labios que la habían derretido…

No podía seguir ahí, empezó a crear ráfagas de viento usando su chakra en ello par aumentar su fuerza, tratando por todos los medios salir de ahí, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.. Sólo consiguió atraerles a la celda para encontrándosela tirada en el suelo respirando con dificultad. Fue llevada a una estancia fantasmagórica, decorada con tonos rojizos, apenas iluminada, como sonido de fondo se oían voces de ultratumba entonando un canto espectral. En el centro de la sala se podía vislumbrar a Ánima (para aquellos que no sepan de su aspecto es parecida al Ánima del Final Fantasy X), las pocas llamas que servían de iluminación eran de tonos azules haciendo el lugar más tétrico, más atemorizante.

Cuando volvió en sí se incorporó de golpe debido a la presencia de Ánima, se encontró recostada en una especie de mesa de sacrificios, supuso que quizás allí tumbaban a los jinchurikis para extraerles los bijuus. De repente ante ella, de pie, de forma muy solemne vio algo que nunca debería haber visto, algo cuya visión le traía la condena.

Aquel hombre, tan parecido a la persona que más estimaba por todo lo que había hecho por su hermano.. tan igual a ese joven jinchuriki… Ese hombre permaneció callado ante ella mientras era obligada a relatar de nuevo todo lo que sabía del paradero de su Uchiha. Aquel hombre escuchó con atención cada palabra de la kunoichi, estudiaba cada expresión que se formaba en ese rostro, la iluminación de esos ojos que habían observado a su pequeño heredero. Sin hablar de nuevo dirigió una mirada (por decirlo de algún modo, porque ni a eso llegaba) a Deidara y esta le explicó cuales serían las condiciones de Akatsuki para llevar a cabo ese rescate. Debería entregar su alma una vez rescatado Itachi, debería entregar su alma durante uno de los rituales que realizaban prácticamente a diario, si ella no aceptaba tal condición ellos no moverían ni un dedo por ayudar a Itachi, aunque apreciado por ser el segundo más poderoso de la organización no podían permitirse el arriesgar la vida de otros miembros para traerlo de vuelta, eso era algo que todo miembro habría de conocer.. vez rescatado Itachi, deberbo ese rescate. debo que sab


	20. Aunque Busquen no la Encuentran

_**Aunque Busquen no la Encuentran**_

Toda la villa estaba inmersa en la localización de la hermana mayor del Kazekage, pero no había ni rastro de ella en toda la villa, el desierto había sido peinado de una esquina a otra y seguían sin conseguir rastro alguno que delatase su presencia. El señor feudal estaba en contacto con otros señores feudales para tratar de conseguir localizarla, ya que les gustase o no era un eje principal de la Arena y Gaara era un enemigo a tener muy en cuenta. Gaara a su vez se ponía en contacto con aquellas villas con las que se mantenían alianzas o lazos de tregua por mutuo acuerdo, sin embargo la cosa no avanzaba, había desaparecido en la nada, no había vuelto a haber mensaje por parte de ella desde que se fue.

Kankurô apenas se concentraba en las misiones, se preocupaba más por ver si por ahí se encontraba su hermana, cualquier chica rubia vista de espaldas le parecía ser su hermana, estaba realmente desesperado por volver a tenerla a su lado.

Gaara permanecía impasible con los ninjas, se concentraba plenamente en todo su trabajo, pero por las noches más de una vez lo habían visto en el tejado del edificio del Kage mirando la luna con los ojos puestos en un punto más allá del infinito, como si la divisase en la luna…

Ninguno de los dos era lo que era sin la presencia de su hermana, esa presencia de la que solían quejar muchas veces y que agradecían en el momento en que llegaban a casa y se la encontraban ya vestida de andar por casa y recibiéndolos con una sonrisa en sus ojos y un "Bienvenido a casa onni-chan", si.. hacia un tiempo que temari decidió tratarlos así, a veces les llamaba así a modo cariñoso, otras solo para hacerles sentirse pequeños que ella y burlarse un poquito de ellos. Si.. desde que Gaara se convirtiese en una persona que empezaba a comprender el significado real de su existencia su hermana se había convertido en un bálsamo para sus corazones. Delante de la gente nunca se comportaban como una familia, sin embargo, en la intimidad eran una de las familias más unidas que jamás pisaron el mundo, su hermana con juegos hacía brotar una tímida sonrisa del rostro de Gaara y al mismo tiempo enredaba con Kankurô cuando debía maquillarlo.

Una familia aparentemente destruida, en la cual parece dominar el odio y el miedo, es en realidad, una familia en el que se respira un profundo amor. Ese amor que les había sido negado y arrebatado durante su infancia se manifestaba ahora cada vez que estaban juntos.

Precisamente por eso buscaban con mayor desesperación a su hermana, porque faltando ella esa familia era destruida, cada uno por un lado sin saber comunicarse con el otro.


	21. Su Tortura No Poder Verla es la May

**_Su Tortura.. No Poder Verla es la Mayor de sus Torturas_**

Desde que Temari se marchara su corazón se encogía cada vez más, pensaba que nunca debió decirle donde encontrar a los demás miembros de Akatsuki, si llegaba a encontrar el lugar sería más que seguro que terminaría muerta si la encontraban por ahí. Deseaba verla ante él, de nuevo, tal y como la vio en la cueva, con su ropa interior y su malla tan ceñida a su dorada piel, volver a sentir su aroma, rozar sus labios con los de ella en un juego al que ambos se habían vuelto expertos. Esa pequeña batalla por la supremacía en el beso.. aquel ritual nunca finalizado pero ansiado por ambos..

Las torturas no tardaron en empezar, pero ninguna era equiparable a la que se estaba viendo sometido desde el mismo instante en que ella se separó de él. Era sometido a torturas físicas bastante extremas, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a ninguna de esas torturas hacia su cuerpo, su mente vagaba en los recuerdos. El dolor físico no podía ni equiparar el dolor que su corazón vivía por el temor a que Temari fuese asesinada por algún miembro de Akatsuki. Sus temores aumentaban con el tiempo a un ritmo alarmante. Se la imaginaba de miles de formas diferentes, viéndola torturada, asesinada por millones de métodos abiertos a la imaginación.

Cada segundo que transcurría sin la presencia de ella le era como una puñalada de hielo en el corazón, quería poder tocarla, poder abrazarla, pedía que por favor su kunoichi no fuese al punto de reunión de Akatsuki, que hubiese vuelto a su villa y se mantuviese con vida. Pero sabía que el modo en que ella se había despedido de él vaticinando cual es la realidad que quizás en esos momentos se estuviese llevando a cabo…


	22. Desde la Sangre se Firma el Pacto por

_**Desde la Sangre se Firma el Pacto por su Rescate**_

Había aceptado lo pedido, entregaría su alma una vez rescatasen a Itachi y lo viese sano y salvo, pero si tenía que hacer eso antes debería matar a Itachi, pues sólo ella podía matar a su Uchiha, así se lo había dicho a él y así sería. Ella entregaría su alma, pero a su vez obtendría el alma de Itachi.

Tenía que conducir a Deidara y a Zetsu hasta donde se encontraba el lugar en que dejo a Itachi. El viaje iba a ser mucho más largo al tener que aguantarles, sabía que cualquier movimiento que hiciese que pareciese fuera de lugar le podía costar la vida siéndole arrebatada en un segundo sin miramiento alguno. Tenía que pensar algo, informar a Konoha… no eso no era buena idea, todo lo que se le ocurría era opacado por miles de oposiciones que la hacían inútil, ¿qué podía hacer por ayudar a Itachi y poder hacer lo que ambos anhelaban?

Estaban a aproximadamente un día más de camino, su piel empezaba a pedir entrar en contacto con la piel del Uchiha. Su corazón se aceleraba al pensar que no tardaría en volver a verle, en probar de nuevo esos labios que la transportaban a un mundo increíble. Hasta el recuerdo de ver esos ojos de rojo sangre, característica debida al Sharingan Calidoscopio, le eran un paraíso que deseaba observar de nuevo.

Cada vez más cerca, un paso más cerca según avanzaban, Zetsu y Deidara no habían intercambiado palabra en todo el viaje y eso la preocupaba. ¿Qué harían, la ayudarían? Si no la ayudaban e Itachi no era rescatado su alma no les sería entregada.. pero eso era lo de menos… podían obtener el alma de quien quisiesen con relativa facilidfad. Pero.. pensando eso friamente.. era algo que la ponía en un apuro, ¿y si terminaban dejándolos solos?


	23. Su Rescate, el Alivio del Alma de Ella y

_**Su Rescate, el Alivio del Alma de Ella y al Mismo Tiempo su Final**_

Ya estaban en el lugar, sólo tenía que entrar y llegar hasta Itachi, desmayar al guardia y de lo demás se encargaban Deidara y Zetsu. Entrar y llegar a él… a él… su Uchiha… su Itachi… Sus nervios empezaron a dominarla controlarlos le era difícil, pero una vez entró dentro su semblante volvió a ser el de siempre, relajado, tranquilo, sus nervios, aunque existentes, no eran notables para los demás. Saludo con voz firme a los Anbu que estaban allí, enseguida empezaron a hacerle preguntas, un interrogatorio intensivo, ella contestó a cada una de esas preguntas con total fluidez, sin inmutarse ni un ápice. En su interior se estaba creando un caos, quería verlo, tenía que hacerlo y avisar a Deidara y Zetsu para que empezasen el ataque.

Tras casi una hora de preguntas y respuestas consiguió ver a Itachi, lo que vio.. es difícil describirlo con palabras… ver a la persona que amas de tal forma es algo que te destruye. Estaba inconsciente, en el suelo, encadenado de pies y manos sin posibilidad de movimiento. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, tenía un corte q le dividía uno de los ojos a la mitad verticalmente sin afectarle al ojo. Pidió inmediatamente que le abriesen esa celda, si dejaban así a Itachi moriría y que debía llevarlo hasta Konoha para que la Hokage decidiese sobre su suerte, no pareció muy agradable la idea, pero puesto que todos sabían del humor que se gastaba la Hokage decidieron permitírselo, sin embargo las cadenas no se las soltaron ya que así lo pidió ella, así sería más fácil llevárselo, le dio una droga para mantenerlo así dormido delante de los Anbu para dar mayor credibilidad y se lo cargó a la espalda colocándose el abanico debajo del culo de Itachi para que así no se le cayera y poder viajar relativamente mejor.

Salió de ahí escoltada por algunos de los Anbu que poco a poco fueron separándose quedándose atrás, cuando ya estaba a unos diez metros de donde se encontrará Itachi antes se empezaron a oír gritos de dolor algo intensos mientras Temari aceleraba más y cambiaba el rumbo hacia el punto de encuentro de Akatsuki, allí era donde debía ir… allí acabaría todo…


	24. Reencuentro Deseado, Antes de Llegar Ell

_**Reencuentro Deseado, Antes de Llegar Ella…**_

Paró en un pequeño claro para descansar un poco y desentumecerse los brazos un poco mientras esperaba a que Deidara y Zetsu regresaran. Miró a su carga… su queridísima carga, curó las heridas y le transmitió algo de chakra para que el proceso se acelerase. Deseaba verle abrir los ojos, ver de nuevo esos ojos de mirada intensa. Su deseo le fue concedido, Itachi abrió un poco los ojos acostumbrándolos a la luz que en esa zona había, miró a su alrededor y se extraño del paisaje, pasó su mirada por Temari sin verla, ella mantenía su mirada puesta en la herida que aún quedaba abierta, a esa le estaba costando más de lo normal, no notó que Itachi se había despertado, demasiado inmersa en conseguir cerrar esa maldita herida antes de que Deidara y Zetsu llegaran, ya que en cuanto lo hiciesen tendrían que volver a emprender el camino.

La herida por fin empezaba a cerrar, aunque demasiado despacio, siguió con ella, tenía que cerrarla ya que si infectaba Itachi podría llegar a perder esa pierna, mientras lo hacía miró un poco por encima y pensó que lo mejor sería cambiarlo de ropas, su mirada quedó posada en cierta parte del cuerpo del Uchiha, recordando la noche de la tormenta. De repente algo la sacó de sus pensamientos.. el dorso de una mano le rozaba la mejilla, subió la mirada hacia el rostro de Itachi y se lo encontró mirándola con ternura, ella le sonrió dulcemente y terminó con la herida que por fin cerró.

Itachi: ¿Dónde estamos? (incorporándose un poco ya que le dolía todo el cuerpo)

Temari: en un claro, de camino a donde me indicaste, Deidara y Zetsu no deberían tardar en llegar aquí..

Itachi: ¿Cómo? (incorporándose del todo observando algo sorprendido a temari)

Temari: hai.. ellos me ayudaron a sacarte de la celda de los Anbu de la Cascada.. ahora tenemos que ir al punto de encuentro de los Akatsuki , ahí te podrás recuperar mejor Itachi (buscando en su bolsa y sacando algo de ropa) cámbiate de ropa… con esa pesas demasiado.. vigilaré mientras (levantándose del suelo y subiéndose a la copa de uno de los árboles para tratar de divisar si alguno de los otros dos miembros de Akatsuki llegaba)

Itachi: (cambiándose) realmente fuiste a ese lugar?

Temari: pensabas que no lo haría? Tú me has salvado ya 3 veces… te lo debía..

Itachi: … (subiendo hasta ella y abrazándola por detrás) no me debes nada Temari.. (dejando escapar su aliento en el cuello de ella suavemente)

Temari: (viendo que estaban por llegar) ya están aquí… (liberándose de los brazos de Itachi)

Zetsu fue el que antes llegó seguido por deidara, no más llegaron hasta Itachi empezaron a hablar con él, contándole todas las novedades. Temari se acercó para decirles que si no sería mejor emprender la vuelta, pero su interrupción no fue de mucho agrado para Deidara, ésta le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara dejándola algo mareada. Itachi miró a una Temari que se aliviaba el dolor que le había causado colocando la palma de la mano sobre la mejilla dolorida, y él simplemente apartó la mirada. Lo que ambos sentían no se reflejaría nunca más, eso es lo que Itachi se forzó a aceptar, Temari sería torturada y quizás asesinada o amenazada por haber llegado allí, por eso sabía que aquello era mejor ignorarlo.

La marcha se emprendió, Deidara llevando con ella a Itachi en su especie de ave, Zetsu ocultándose de forma asombrosa con la vegetación que decoraba las zonas por las que pasaban. Temari vigilaba mantenerse delante de la sombra del ave de Deidara en todo momento. No tardaron demasiado en llegar al sitio. Zetsu entró rápidamente al oírle a Tobi que Hidan, Kakuzu y Kisame ya habían llegado, Deidara llevó a Itachi ante el líder de inmediato, y Tobi que vigilaba el lugar condució a Temari a una especie de cuarto aislado perdido por esa especie de edificación.

Pasaron como unas seis horas desde que llegaron, el lugar estaba en silencio, para Temari era la primera vez que notaba silencio en ese lugar, su cabeza se negaba a pensar en Itachi, pero su corazón atravesaba las paredes buscándolo con ansias. Tarde o temprano Itachi se enteraría… pero antes de que ese juramento se llegase a cumplir, ella deseaba hacer suyos de nuevo esos labios de terciopelo rojo y sabor a naranja dulce, cuyo sabor con sus labios de melocotón se convertía en el más delicioso néctar que nadie jamás pudiese degustar…


	25. Mostramos lo que Deseamos

**_Mostramos lo que Deseamos.._**

Temari se despertó algo alterada, se oía un gran ajetreo que si ordenes por ahí, ordenes por allá… De repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió de un golpe, enseguida identificó a la sombra de la figura del umbral.. Itachi avanzó hasta ella y la cogió con fuerza por una muñeca con una cara que asustaría hasta al mismísimo diablo.

Temari: ¿I-Itachi? Me haces daño (tratando de liberarse la muñeca)

Itachi: ¡No! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? (empujándola contra la cama ruinosa del cuarto dejándola tumbada boca arriba)

Temari: (le miró) ¿Tienes que preguntarlo? (doblando un poco la pierna izq. Provocando que el corte del yukata hiciese que cada parte de este quedase a uno y otro lado de la pierna dejando ver la pierna casi al completo) Itachi… si no lo hubiese hecho nunca te hubiera podido volver a ver… y eso es peor que la propia muerte..

Itachi: ¿Y me condenas a mi a seguir viviendo sin ti? (subiéndose a la cama sobre ella adaptándose a la perfección a la postura del cuerpo de ella)

Temari no pudo resistirse a esa cercanía, elevó los brazos cruzándolos en la nuca de él atrayéndolo hacia sí, acercando sus labios de sabor naranja.

Itachi terminó la unión entre ambos labios, los labios de sabor melocotón de ella lo llevaban a un mundo increíble en el que podía disfrutar de ella hasta la saciedad.

Las caricias entre ambos sobrepasaban ya los límites que la ropa marcaba, despojándose de ella con rapidez e impaciencia por sentir la cercanía de la piel del otro, al menos, una vez.

Ella permanecía bajo él, con el cuerpo algo tembloroso al verse despojada de su ropa, incluso de su malla, solo la ropa interior morada. Y ante su mirada el torso desnudo de Itachi, sus piernas enlazadas con las suyas… solo cubierto por ese bóxer negro que le marcaba tan buen culo y bueno… el paquete. El calor empezaba a aumentar entre los dos, las caricias por parte de él no cesaban, por parte de ella eran interrumpidas por pequeños gemidos que le provocaba su acompañante al mordisquearle l cuello, el escote del pecho..

Él observaba los resultados de sus caricias, empezó a notar como de nuevo su miembro empezaba a endurecer, la miró a los ojos y vio profunda calma en ellos, le sonrió y como respuesta ella le beso. También ella había notado el aumento notable de la entrepierna de Itachi, algo que la puso más nerviosa todavía, sin embargo ella fue la que tomó la iniciativa. Con un ligero movimiento colocó a Itachi bajo sí, con manos temblorosas desabrochó el sostén manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la situación la superaba, pero era su última oportunidad de demostrarle lo que sentía.

Itachi observaba sin perder detalle, delineando con la vista el perfecto cuerpo de la mujer que tenía ante él, esa mujer que lo transportaba a lugares que nunca esperó llegar a conocer, le provocó deseos de sobrevivir por verla un poco más. Notó como ella se alza brevemente unos cm. de sus caderas y poco después nota como sus bóxers son deslizados y finalmente arrojados a una esquina de la estancia..

Temari estaba temblando, vio la prominente entrepierna de Itachi... su cuerpo rogaba por sentirlo dentro y ella cumplió. Con una mano se sirvió para centrar el miembro ya erecto de Itachi y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta que entró plenamente en ella. La pobre se mordió el labio para evitar un grito de dolor y contuvo unas lágrimas.

Itachi cerró fuertemente los ojos al sentirse dentro de ella, era una sensación extraña, pero sumamente deliciosa, la que ambos habían estado anhelando.

Tras unos segundos en que Temari se acostumbró a la intromisión esta empezó a moverse, pero enseguida Itachi fue el que tomo el control colocándola de nuevo bajo él, entreteniéndola con suaves besos en el cuello, para que el dolor fuese menor que el placer.

Y así entre caricias y gemidos ahogados por besos de pasión ambos alcanzaron el clímax juntos, Itachi se separó de ella y se recostó cansado a su lado, ella se giró a mirarlo y l besó acurrucándose a él, y él abrazándola acercándola más a él.

Esa fue su primera noche en que ambos se profesaron su amor, un amor que se manifestaba imposible por todo aquello que los rodeaba, un amor que sabían solo terminaría en sufrimiento y desolación al verse separados por la eternidad del tiempo.


	26. Akatsuki se Revuelve Renovaciones en lo

**_Akatsuki se Revuelve. Renovaciones en los Equipos_**

Temari se vistió tranquilamente mientras era observada por el Uchiha, cuando terminó este, vestido ya con el bóxer y los pantalones de Anbu, se acercó abrazándola por detrás, depositándole un suave y excitante beso en l cuello, en un punto sensible de ella. Pronto llamaron a la puerta y Kisame apareció junto a Kakuzu en la puerta, no miraron a Itachi, simplemente se dirigieron a Temari, y cogiéndola por la muñeca la sacaron de allí. Itachi la vio alejarse de él, ya nunca más volvería a ver a su perfecta flor del desierto, a su diosa de los vientos, lo poco que le quedase de corazón iba a desaparecer en unos minutos sin que el pudiese remediarlo.

Temari fue llevada de nuevo a la mesa de enfrente de Ánima, prácticamente estaba casi todo el comando de Akatsuki al completo. Temari mantuvo la cabeza alta, puestos a morir, quería morir de manera digna.

Itachi permanecía en el cuarto, con la placa de ella en la mano, respirando de su perfume. Su rostro parecía envejecer unos diez años de repente. Su alma dividida en partes completamente opuestas.

…: Itachi, ¿qué haces aquí? Sabes de sobra que hay que estar en la estancia de Ánima..

Itachi: Taichô.. hai, sumimasen… (guardando la bandana de ella en un bolsillo rápidamente)

Taichô: que has guardado Itachi?

Itachi: … (mostrándole la bandana)

Taichô: entrégamela Itachi

Itachi: … (entregándosela)  
Taichô: ves a la sala de Ánima, enseguida iré

Itachi: hai.. (saliendo de la estancia con un nudo en la garganta y una opresión increíble en el pecho)

Itachi entró a la sala y segundos después el Taichô, todos parecían bastante excitados con el hecho que se iba a llevar a cabo en su presencia. Las voces que pedían que se comenzase con el ritual eran muchas, gritaban por ver su cuerpo sin vida en la mesa. Cada vez estaban más ansiosos, a lo que el Taichô tubo que pedir (bueno, realmente ordenó silencio) y al instante la sala enmudeció.

Taichô: Temari de la Arena, hoy cumplirás con tu palabra, tu alma será entregada, ¿deseas decir algunas palabras?

Temari: en absoluto (manteniendo la postura firme, el corazón encogido y su mente recordando sus últimos instantes de vida)

Taichô: bien.. en tal caso recibirás un nuevo nombre, nuevas ropas y nuevas armas, además de un compañero (la sala se lleno de murmullos y protestas) (introdujo la mano en una bolsa que solía llevar y sacó las ropas típicas de los miembros de la org.) Hoshigaki Kisame, a partir de hoy tu compañero será Tobi, e Itachi Uchiha, nuestra nueva flor desértica queda en tus manos, muéstrale como funciona un buen comando. Bien, eso es todo. ¡Todos a sus misiones!


	27. Cumplir Órdenes

_**Cumplir Órdenes**_

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde que Temari se marchase de la arena y unos dos meses desde que entrase a formar parte de Akatsuki. Desde que se le asignó Itachi como compañero y empezase a tener que cumplir las órdenes del Taichô. Había cumplido con cada una de ella con total soltura, Itachi apenas había intervenido en las misiones, él tenía órdenes de que sólo luchase si Temari tenía problemas, y por ahora había cumplido, no había entrado a luchar en ningún momento. Sin embargo el Taichô andaba muy preocupado, había muchas patrullas en esos momentos por todo el mapa por lo que la organización debía moverse con sumo cuidado. Pero sobre todo le preocupaba cierto grupo de Anbus que estaban aproximándose en exceso al edificio en que se concentraba la organización. Y todos los miembros estaban ocupados con lo de los bijuus así que no sabía muy bien que hacer, pero algo le salvo de la situación. Temari e Itachi acababan de llegar de su última misión, Temari hacía poco que había empezado a sonreír desde que entro, algo que todos habían notado, y por extraño que parezca a todos les animaba bastante, era una miembro obligada que estaba mostrando fidelidad al grupo y que les libraba de algunos trabajos molestos.

Taichô: Temari, Itachi, venid un momento, tengo una nueva misión para vosotros..

Itachi: hai..

Temari: hai!

Taichô: bien.. (cerrando la puerta de su despacho tras ellos) hay un grupo de Anbus bastante numeroso en los alrededores del edificio, quiero que los aniquiléis a todos sin dejar ni a uno solo con vida, ¿entendido?

Itachi: si.. ¿cuántos son más o menos?

Taichô: unos ocho, parece que sean escolta de uno de ellos, pero no estoy muy seguro, de todas formas debéis encontrarlos, identificarlos y matarlos, una vez hecho me lo notificaréis y enviaré a Kakuzu e Hidan para que se encarguen de los cuerpos

Temari: hai..

Taichô: por cierto Temari… debes de tener mucho cuidado.. es malo para ti moverte demasiado

Temari: o.o hai, arigato Taichô-sama

Itachi: partimos ya?

Temari: hai

Temari no podía ni imaginar lo que se iba a encontrar, algo que dividiría su alma en dos partes, algo de lo que había huido. Pero por ahora ella era feliz, cuando terminasen esa misión quería contarle algo importante a Itachi, aquello que había conseguido hacerla sonreír en aquel lugar, pero no podía ni sospechar que todo su mundo se derrumbaría en apenas unos instantes, minutos convertidos en eternidad. Jamás llegaría a contarle lo que quería a Itachi y él ni siquiera podía imaginar lo que les esperaba, no se imaginaba que su felicidad desapareciera tan pronto.


	28. Rostros Desgarrados

_**Rostros Desgarrados**_

Ya estaban de camino, Taichô les había informado por donde se debía encontrar el grupo de anbus, la misión parecía sencilla, encontrar, identificar y asesinar, teóricamente sencillo, pero algo iba a ser distinto esta vez.

Encontrar el grupo fue fácil, era un grupo encapuchado y a la legua se veía que estaban de rastreo y al mismo tiempo defendiendo a uno de los integrantes. Itachi había reconocido la procedencia del grupo y un nudo se le formó en el pecho, no quería que Temari participase en esa ocasión, pero no podía elegir la orden era clara… pero no quería que se enfrentase a eso… En su interior se debatía en que debía hacer, que tenía que hacer… pero algo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, Temari le abrazaba por al espalda apoyando la cabeza en su espalda mientras cruzaba los brazos en el torso del Uchiha, con suma tranquilidad transmitiéndosela a Itachi.

Temari: Ita-kun, será mejor que vayamos ya… cuanto antes acabemos antes podré contarte una cosa

Itachi: hai… vamos…

La peor zona para luchar, ese era l escenario escogido, el mejor punto para causar una encerrona, Itachi aún rehusaba de atacar, pero Temari se adelantó a él y se presentó frente al grupo. El grupo enseguida se cerró alrededor de su protegido de inmediato algo que hizo sonreír a Temari, le había recordado lo que a veces había hecho ella… Entonces, ese grupo era de…

Temari: _"¿Gaara? Mi Gaara? No puede ser…"_

Anbu1: (cerrando más el círculo frente al joven Kazekage) ¬¬

Temari: (les observó y no puedo evitar reírse)

Anbu1: (haciendo una señal para que todos sacasen sus armas y aumentaran la protección sobre Gaara) ¡A por él!

Tres de los ocho anbus se dirigieron con rapidez contra Temari. Eran suficientemente rápidos como para que ella se viese obligada a añadir chakra a sus movimientos para realizarlos con mayor rapidez y sacar el abanico de su funda para pararse algún que otro ataque. Ninguno reconocía a su anterior compañera, y ella no deseaba mostrarse. Fue Itachi entonces el que apareció y separó a los otros cuatro anbus de Gaara dejándolo aparentemente desprotegido con un solo ninja protegiéndole, algo que Itachi trató de aprovechar para acabar con él, sin embargo un kunai lo paró a tiempo antes de que hiciese movimiento alguno. Temari mantenía a Itachi vigilado para que no llegase a matar a ninguno de los anbus, sus ahora enemigos, se negaba a tener que matarlos, conocía a las familias de esos individuos, sabía sus nombres, apellidos, su día a día había sido compartido con ellos…

Sin embargo Gaara no parecía estar de acuerdo con ellos ya que fue él el que se dirigió contra Itachi con la firme decisión de matarle, eso se convertiría en un uno contra uno, Gaara creó una katana de arena (una de sus nuevas técnicas) e Itachi a su vez desenfundó la suya dirigiéndose también hacia él, ambos tenían una mirada firme en la que se observaba las ansias de que su enemigo muriese. Las distancias entre ambos iban acortándose con rapidez, cuatro, tres, dos, un metro… Ambas katanas atravesaron carne, ambas se bañaron en sangre, las dos encontraron el punto exacto hacia el que se dirigían.

Segundos antes Temari había visto las intenciones de ambos, las personas que más le importaban y en un acto reflejo se puso en el camino de ambas katanas, otorgándoles un blanco que no fueran ellos. La capa que llevaba había caído al moverse hacia allí antes de que se llegasen a cruzar las katanas, su cuerpo arropado por las insignias de Akatsuki y lo que antes fuese su distintivo como kunoichi de la arena ahora mostrándola como renegada.

Itachi había hundido su katana en el cuerpo de ella atravesándola, lo mismo que la de Gaara, con la diferencia de que la de Gaara además de atravesarla a ella llegó a un punto vital de Itachi lo mismo que un kunai que Temari llevaba en la mano que fue hundido en el pecho de Itachi.

Ambos contrincantes observaron el punto donde se hundió el filo de sus armas encontrando otro objetivo en ese punto. Temari se encontraba de pie justo en ese punto con las ropas que el Taichô le había entregado el día que la obligó a formar parte de la organización una falda y un top con el mismo estampado que la capa de la org. y la placa colgada al cuello.

Itachi notó el kunai introduciéndose en su pecho, inmediatamente saco la katana y la tiró al suelo y abrazó a Temari cayendo ambos al suelo de rodillas ante la mirada de los demás, ante la mirada de miedo que tenía Gaara por lo que había hecho, matar a su propia hermana.

Temari: lo siento Itachi… pero solo yo puedo matarte recuerdas? Me lo prometiste, solo yo podía hacerlo (tosiendo algo de sangre) tenía que decírtelo… yo… Itachi… estoy embarazada…

Itachi: shh, no hables Temari, tienes que guardar las fuerzas… es verdad, sólo tú puedes matarme, sólo tú, tienes que seguir viva por ese bebé

Temari: (mirando a Gaara) gomen onni-chan… fallé como kunoichi… como tú hermana…

Gaara: (no podía hacer nada, tenía miedo, su hermana iba a morir bajo sus propias manos, el le había arrebatado la vida)

Temari: (observándole) arigato Gaara…

Gaara alcanzó a levantar la mirada y observar la sonrisa sincera de su hermana en brazos de Itachi quién reposaba la cabeza en el hombro de ella demasiado cansado para moverse, la sangre de él se derramaba con rapidez, y Temari lo mantenía junto a ella abrazándolo, su muerte sería juntos, junto a su bebé, abandonando ese mundo de guerras de muertes, donde el odio y el dinero lo regían todo, ellos ahora irían a un mundo nuevo.


	29. Almas Unidas

_**Almas Unidas**_

Akatsuki acepto entregarles a Itachi a Sunagakure, a cambio ellos no intervendrían en sus asuntos, ese trato a Gaara no le parecía bien, pero deseaba poder enterrar a su hermana con su bebe y su…, reconociéndolo, novio.

Todo estaba preparado para celebrar el entierro de ambos cuerpos juntos, en el camino que unía Konoha y Sunagakure, con un enfoque hacia donde se localizaba Akatsuki. El cuerpo de temari fue vestido con las ropas tradicionales de boda de Suna, e Itachi con las típicas de Konoha. Serían enterrados con los atuendos de boda propios de cada región simbolizando la unión infinita de ambos amantes, en su muerte ambos estarían casados, ambos permanecerían juntos por siempre. Ambas almas juntas, unidas para siempre, en un fututo ambos renacerían y volverían a unirse. Ambos emprenderían su viaje al más allá con oraciones para que la próxima vez pudiesen estar juntos desde el principio compartiendo con quienes aman ese amor que se procesaban, ya que todos, debían asumir el amor que ambos se habían procesado y debían tratar de que perdurase y desear poder ser testigos de ese amor sin tener que verse obligados a separarles por un yugo tan demoledor como la muerte que había unido ambas almas para la eternidad forjándose una unión indestructible.

_**Nota: **bueno.. aquí termina el fan fic El Odio es Paralelo al Amor, se me hizo realmente entrañable hacer este fic, me gustó mucho el resultado, además creó que me anima a hacer más ItaTema . En fin, muchísimas gracias a tods por haber seguido el fic hasta aquí, especialmente gracias a aquells que dejaron caer uno o más reviews me animaron mucho y es gracias a ellos que hice este fic en serio muchísimas gracias. A tod aquells que dejaron review les avisaré de una novedad que por petición de una amiga haré explicando un poco el resultado alternativo de este fic (que ya tenía hecho y todo xDD). Domo Arigato Gozaimashu!!!_


End file.
